Identical
by nellie12
Summary: When Burt gets one too many calls from his twin sons' school, the Ohio Congressman finds himself enrolling Kurt and Carson in Dalton Academy. His hopes are that they'll stay out of trouble while he's in the capitol. Of course, that's a long shot, but nothing beats a failure but a try. Struck by Lightning/Glee crossover of sorts. Eventual Klaine. I obviously own neither.
1. Meet the Twins

**Identical**

**Summary:** When Burt gets one too many calls from his twins' school, the Congressman finds himself enrolling Kurt and Carson in Dalton Academy. His hopes are that they'll stay out of trouble while he's in the capitol. Of course, that's a long shot, but nothing beats a failure but a try.

**AN: **Yeah. My name is Janelle and I'm the author of this fic. I couldn't think of a title so there you go. THis is my excuse to write a Dalton!fic. And Carson Phillips as Carson Hummel. In Dalton.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not sure why you think we can't take care of ourselves, dad. We've been doing a great job since you've been gone."

Burt only hummed, ignoring his son as he navigated his way off the main road. Kurt sat to his right, staring out the passenger side window and presumably ignoring his twin brother as well.

That meant nothing to his twin though. Carson continued to speak. He slouched down in the second row of seats not even caring that his seat belt felt uncomfortable around his neck. Pissed off was a term that'd best describe his mood at the moment. "We're high school seniors for goodness sake. You've worked late almost every day since we were 11 and we've managed then. Besides," Carson sat up a little straighter and spoke to the back of the man's bald head. "You can't name one time we haven't been trust worthy."

He huffed and it turned into a laugh; an action that made Carson sank in his seat once again. "Do you wanna bet on that kid?" Burt asked. "Are you not the same one that I get phone calls home because of almost every day?"

Kurt smirked at his father's question. Maybe _he _was trustworthy but there was no way that Carson could say the same. Not when just last week he'd been thrown in detention for calling their history teacher a know-nothing hag.

But Kurt had grown more than used to the complaining. Carson had something to say about _everything. _

"You haven't gotten a call in a long time, dad." Carson said flatly.

Seriously. Blackmail the school once and suddenly you're public enemy number one.

Burt continued to drive through Westerville, observing the neighborhood as he went. "A long time? A week isn't that long of a time bud."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he leant back in the passenger seat. "For him it is."

"And why can't you just be cooperative like your brother?" Burt asked. Once he glanced up at his son through the rearview, he wondered what the smirk on Carson's lips meant. The boy pulled at the strings of his blue hoodie and almost laughed.

"Are you talking about Kurt? Dad," Carson stopped to laugh now, "We're going to an all-boy's school. Kurt is cooperative because there will be a field of gay guys to choose from—"

"It's not a gay school you dimwit!"

Carson scoffed. "It is a gay school, Kit-Kat."

"Can you two stop?" their father sounded absolutely exasperated and Kurt couldn't blame him. This was stressful for Burt too. Not only did he have to uproot his sons to a new school (mainly because of Carson) but the work in DC had him completely exhausted. "I don't want to drop you two off at your new school while you're down each other's throats. That's not the impression I want to give off of my two bright, talented AP students."

Carson threw his head back, only wincing a little when it hit the headrest hard. This was not the way he envisioned his senior year. Especially with a month gone already. Who transfers after the school year begins? And why should they even have to? There was literally 8 months of school left to make it through.

"I can't believe this."

Kurt glanced to the second row of seats and shook his head. "Honestly, Car? You're not the only person that's sulking. All of my friends are back in Lima—"

"Friends? You had friends?" the younger twin chuckled.

"Carson." Burt warned.

Kurt faced forward with a smile of his own. "Wasn't Malerie the only friend you had? And Santana when you two weren't breaking up—"

"Kurt. Both of you! I'm not talking to you again."

Burt's voice was authoritative as he spoke to his eldest and Kurt nodded, immediately quieting down. He looked back out the passenger side window as Carson shook his head and looked out his own.

The rest of the ride was driven in silence until Kurt turned on the radio. Adele sang lowly and Burt signaled left. In about 10 minutes, they'd be seeing their new school for the very first time.

Burt was grateful for the quiet. His mind could think freely. He couldn't imagine leaving his sons in Ohio being tormented by idiots while he was too far away too do anything. Sure, Carson stood up for himself and for his brother when he saw someone bothering him, but that didn't stop jocks from initiating trouble, no matter how hard both his boys tried to hide it. He knew all about Kurt being bullied and Carson being hurt defending the both of them, and the thought that Dalton would protect them from that made him feel less guilty about leaving for work. If he had his way, he'd be able to change things for not only his kids, but everyone's.

-x-

And just like Carson expected, Dalton Academy was a huge, rich, _douche_ of a school.

The outside had beautifully trimmed hedges, a large statue of some guy who Carson assumed was Robert Dalton (it'd only make since) and a student and faculty parking lot- each filled with foreign cars. The entrance read "Dalton Academy High School of Excellence" surrounded by marble columns that let everyone know the school had more money than they knew what to do with.

And somewhere a few towns over, there was a school that couldn't afford new textbooks. Many of the students at McKinley honestly believed that the war they were still in was the Cold War.

"Here we are boys." Burt spoke, staring up at the large building. "C'mon. Let's get you guys inside."

"I hope you know you're carrying all of your shit by yourself Kurt." Carson told him, lifting the trunk of his dad's SUV. Kurt reached inside as he continued. "You didn't even need to bring all of this."

"Not everyone can live off of one shopping bag of clothes like you, brother." Kurt said, glaring at the bag in Carson's hand. The younger smirked.

"I think they can at a uniform school, you genius."

"Stop the bickering." Burt said tiredly.

Kurt obeyed his father and didn't speak another word. He did however pick up his bag and shove it at Carson's chest.

"Help me take my stuff, little bro?"

Burt stared at the both of them and Carson rolled his eyes, returning the fake smile from his twin. "Of course, Kurtie." With a sarcastic glare, he started to walk away, leading the path to the entrance of the building. Kurt straightened out his cardigan before dropping his luggage to the floor, closing the trunk and dragging it along.

When they passed the threshold, Kurt's eyes went wide at the aesthetics of it all. The tiled floor was so clean that it shined. There was a large painting of the school when it was first built hanging on the front wall; a breakfront with trophies and awards everywhere. The paint was a creamy color above a polished wood grain with gold trimming and it was really, really nice.

Burt smiled at the interior of the building, pleased that it wasn't simply the outside that was well kept. He noticed a few students in the trademark red and blue blazers looking at them and glanced back at his sons. The boys looked up and stared at the twins.

"Looking for the main office?" one asked. He was taller than both Kurt and Carson and had a nice but mischievous smile. Carson shouldered his brother's designer duffle bag and looked at the group as his father answered with a nod.

"Straight down and make a left. I think the headmaster is in this afternoon." He smiled at the three; eyes staying on the twins a bit longer. "Welcome to Dalton."

Kurt nodded and followed after Carson and his dad. "Thank you."

Carson said nothing, only mumbling to himself the words '_stuck up prick' _and trying not to lash out at his father again at the fact that they had to be here.

"Well, you two are rooming together, so that makes life a bit easier on my behalf."

Carson dropped his head. "Do we have to? We don't get our own rooms at this prison?"

"Do you think I could pay for tuition and two separate rooms? This job is nice bud but it's not that nice. I still have college to work on for the both of ya. Northwestern and NYADA at that."

"Rooming with me won't be that bad." Kurt said teasingly. "I'm neater than you. I go to bed earlier than you so you don't have to worry about losing sleep, unlike I will."

"You also sing while you do that stuff to your face."

"Be happy you two have each other and not some weirdos."

Kurt scoffed. "Car is a weirdo, dad."

They turned where instructed to and entered a room titled Main Office. Right away, Kurt saw the receptionist stand up to greet his dad and took a deep breath. It was about to be official. He was about to be a student at Dalton Academy, traipsing the halls in school uniform and finding himself buried in actual schoolwork. He walked past Carson who stopped short at the announcement bulletin and joined his father at the desk.

"Burt Hummel," he said, shaking hands with the young lady. "I'm here to get my sons Kurt and Carson Hummel settled in."

"Congressman Hummel!" the Headmaster entered the room with a wide smile on his face; grey curls slicked back and green eyes gleaming as he approached, hand extended. "We've been expecting you. It's a pleasure."

Burt nodded with a smile as he accepted the man's hand. "Headmaster Williams, it's nice to finally meet you. These are my sons Kurt and Carson-" Burt turned back and noticed the teen in the blue hoodie and jeans was all the way by the entrance, "Carson please."

Carson looked away from the flyers and waved politely. Kurt could only shake his head.

Burt cleared his throat and resumed, "I'm so grateful that you could accept them last minute."

"It's not a problem at all," Headmaster Williams gave Kurt a polite smile before gesturing to his office. "We'll need to go over a few things before we get the boys situated. Come with me."

As Burt looked at his sons with his _be on your best behavior _face, Kurt nodded his understanding and watched him retreat. A door opened on the other side of the office and someone stepped out as Kurt sighed, turning on his heels to walk towards his brother. He only stopped because of an alert from his cellphone, digging in his hip case to retrieve it.

Blaine left the guidance counselor's office, happy to finally be done with college applications. He wasn't expecting to see the sight he saw though when he exited, stopping immediately and simply looking.

"Hey Rach." Kurt spoke into the phone. Carson made a '_ugh_' noise and Kurt smirked, shoving his brother in the shoulder. "Yeah, we just got here. It's pretty amazing and all like the brochure promised but I miss you guys already."

Blaine took a few steps forward, debating whether he should introduce himself of leave the office altogether. But the boy in the black and white cardigan, skinny jeans, and lace-up boots wrapped his conversation up on the phone before he could come to a decision.

"Okay. Have fun in Glee and I'll call you all tonight."

Carson rolled his eyes at that. Just what he needed was to listen to Kurt ramble on and on with Rachel Berry. He had no idea what he did to deserve this.

"Are you looking to write some more articles no one will read?" Kurt said with a smile after hanging up the phone. He leant against the board and folded his arms.

"Shut up, Kurt."

"Actually, our newspaper is read and adored by students and faculty alike."

Both Kurt and Carson turned to the source of the voice. Carson looked down at the teen and before he could ask him to take a few steps back, he was immediately reminded that there was red on the uniform. He never wore red.

Reason number 3,000 to hate this place.

But then he actually grasped what was said and almost coughed. People read student publications here? Willingly? Did people write for student publications here willingly too?

Kurt just sort of stared at the kid though, and the kid just stared back. Carson rolled his eyes as he pulled out a pen and signed his name on the line, signing up for the Writers' Club before he even knew what classes he had or where he'd be sleeping.

"Blaine Anderson. Hi." Blaine told the blue-eyed teen, holding out a (please don't be sweaty) hand and smiling when he took it.

"Kurt Hummel," he answered, wincing because his voice chose _this _moment to get even squeakier and higher than usual. "And this is my brother Carson."

"He never would've guessed we were brothers, Kit-Kat. Thanks for stating the obvious."

Blaine smiled between the two of them as Kurt gave him his hand back, instead glaring at his twin. "Everyone's been talking about the Congressman's sons who would be joining us, so yes, I know." Blaine turned from Carson who seemed less interested back to Kurt. "As senior president, lead Warbler, and captain of the soccer and boxing team, it's my pleasure to welcome you both to Dalton."

Carson turned back to look at him, though all Blaine could see was Kurt's smile anyway.

"All of those activities pretty much scream 'my parents neglect me and I'm trying to fill the void.' Goodness, guy."

The smile fell from Kurt's face. "Carson!"

"It's fine," Blaine cleared his throat and nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. "I um, I do pretty much board here full time so it's easy to get lost in all the school has to offer. My parents… work a lot."

"You don't have to explain any of it to us," Kurt told him apologetically. Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence passed where Carson put his pen away and stared at Blaine, probably wondering why he was still standing there. Blaine got the hint and made to move but Kurt spoke quickly before he could do some.

"The Warblers are the glee club here, right?"

And with another disinterested '_ugh_' Carson decided he'd look around the office. Blaine was thankful the other twin decided to step away and nodded his head as an answer.

"We're an a capella group. Do you sing?"

"Does he shut up is the question." Carson cut in, now over at a certificate to the school for some achievement.

Kurt glared at him until he heard Blaine laughing. "My brother is the same way, really."

"Perfect?" Carson said sarcastically. Kurt simply ignored him and continued before Blaine could reply.

"Is there a sign-up sheet for the Warblers by any chance?" he turned back and scanned the announcement board, but Blaine shook his head no.

"We don't do sign-ups. Show up for auditions this Wednesday and I'll put in a good word for you." he smiled widely and patted Kurt on the arm. Kurt's eyes found Blaine's and they both blushed, looking away and down at the ground.

"Well. I'll be outside." Carson sounded put off as he grabbed the bags he was carrying and entered the hallway. "And he says this isn't a gay school." he mumbled next.

Kurt sighed and shook his head simultaneously. He saw Blaine smile and had to apologize. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine. He seems like a handful but like I said, I definitely have one of those. He's just older and douchier."

Kurt grinned and they caught each other's eyes before looking away shyly.

Burt stepped out of the office and closed the door behind himself, about to address Kurt and Carson when he saw that his son was with someone else instead. "I got... oh… hello..."

Blaine turned and perked up when he saw who it was. "Oh! Hello Congressman! I'm so proud to have you as a representative! The work you've been doing is nothing short of amazing."

"Kiss ass." Carson said from the hall.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you..." Burt trailed off.

"Blaine Anderson." The teen said, smiling and taking the man's hand. "I'm a senior here and I was just telling your sons a little about the school."

Burt looked at Kurt knowingly. There was one son missing, so the story was a little less than believable.

"Where's your brother?"

"Hallway." Kurt plainly stated.

"Ok. I have your room number and schedules." Burt turned to Blaine and gave a small smile. "It was nice to meet you, son. We have to get going."

"Oh, definitely!" Blaine smiled and turned away, waving quickly at Kurt. "Welcome to Dalton again. I'll see you Wednesday or… sooner if we have classes together."

Kurt smiled and waved goodbye as well. "Thanks for the help. It was nice meeting you."

"Same," Blaine said, smiling as he backtracked into the hallway. He wouldn't have tripped if he knew Carson was purposely sticking his foot out, but he did; stumbling back a bit until he gained his footing and glaring at Carson afterwards.

"Oops. Sorry."

Blaine looked at him a second longer before nodding. He smiled at Kurt one last time and walked off.

Kurt sighed happily. If everyone here was that friendly, he'd be alright. With an excited smile, he grabbed his things and looked at his dad. "What's the room number? And I think we have to go outside, the dorm buildings are on the other side of campus."

Burt only looked at his son. "What was that about?"

Carson smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting to hear this one.

"What?" Kurt asked, hiding his need to blush perfectly. "Blaine was doing his job as senior president and welcoming us to the school. Now can we go get settled in?"

"You brought us to a gay school, dad. That Blaine, he's _flaming._"

"Carson!"

Burt took a deep breath and walked between his two bickering sons, saying a short prayer for Dalton Academy.

The school would definitely need it this year.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if it seems rushed :-x Let me know what you think, though. I imagine this isn't for everyone, but those of you who I spoke to on tumblr last night, did I do it justice?

Thanks for reading ;)


	2. Three Slices

**Identical**

_For_ Laurmander, RememberKlaine,_ and_ SaymaAlbayrak_ (twitters) who all contributed to this story in some way or fashion. Thanks. _

_The response to this story has been [amazing] and I'd like to thank you all for your interest/support. I'm still in the beginning stages where I work out the kinks and build a direction for us to go, and I hope you stick around for the long run. The plot is still being built. My hopes are that you'll enjoy this and that you'll leave your thoughts and suggestions on how to make this better. _

_Thanks again._

* * *

"Kit-Kat, get off of my bed."

Kurt ignored his younger twins in hopes of straightening up Carson's side of the room a bit. For a guy who only brought a couple handfuls of clothing, he'd already done a decent job of throwing them everywhere, and Kurt was sure it was just because Carson didn't want to be here. His brother's room back home didn't look anything like this.

Carson sucked his teeth when Kurt paid his words no attention. The younger twin glanced up and gave his brother a death stare that had much less bite than Kurt's—he wasn't there yet—but still enough to get his point across. Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw Carson's expression.

"This is unacceptable in my room, Car. I do not allow the mistreatment of clothing to occur anywhere around me, whether they're just rags like your clothing or not. And I definitely will not tolerate our room looking like this if we have to share living space," Kurt reached over his brother and grabbed a soft blue t-shirt, one of his brother's trademark colors, and continued. "Please believe that if you cannot abide by these simple rules, I will ask the headmaster for a room change and you'll be living with another person."

Carson nodded and continued to look down at his tablet. "If said person stays off of my bed then we will get along just fine."

Kurt stood up and took everything over to the closet that he deemed Carson's—the one with one less shelf and smaller hanging space. "Remember you said that when you're begging me to come back."

"You wouldn't switch rooms anyway," Carson dug around in one of Kurt's duffel bags for his headphones, "Now quiet down, I'm trying to listen to this."

After another glance around the beautiful room, Kurt leant against the dresser and sighed. It was still a lot to take in that this would be the place he called 'home'. It was more like a fancy hotel room than a dorm room, not that he was complaining, but the lavishness of it all was going to be difficult to get used to. Like Carson had told their father while they walked to their dorm, the students here came from money. They were two different groups of people. Fitting in around here would probably be a bit hard and honestly who knew if it would even happen?

Kurt stood up straight after snapping himself out of his rambling thoughts. He looked from his twin who was busy paying attention to whatever was on his tablet screen, to the shoes he still had to organize in his closet. Class would start early in the morning and Kurt wanted to get as settled in as he possibly could. Before walking off, though, he noticed his clock said that it was after 6.

"Car." he reached down and grabbed a few pair of shoes along with his bags. Carson had the big headphones on so he didn't hear a thing. Kurt looked back at him and shook his head, placing his things down and approaching.

After he took off his twin's headphones and held them at his side, Carson closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax before he could say something he'd regret. Carson knew better than to say anything that'd get him hit when dealing with Kurt. "What do you need, Kit-Kat? Should I get some masking tape and draw a line through the middle of the room so you don't get confused as to which side is yours and which side you should never be on?"

Kurt smiled and looked down at his brother's tablet. "We need to go to dinner. The cafeteria closes at 7 and it's almost half past six." His eyebrow slowly rose when realization set in, "What are you watching anyway?"

Carson snatched his headphones back and sat up on the bed, tossing the device beside him. "I don't think we need to eat anything from this school. Who knows what drugs these sneak into the food of these stuck-up baboons? They're all perfect little robots."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"They may need to up that Blaine guy's dosage, though." Carson continued thoughtfully. "He's way too fucking chipper for a Monday."

"You do know mom and dad drugged you when we were little, right?"

Carson turned to Kurt and shook his head. "No they didn't."

"They snuck it in your food."

Carson glared at him, about to retort when Kurt continued.

"And you didn't answer me. What's on the video? I can tell Malerie took it by the terrible director's job." Kurt wasn't sure if they needed to wear uniform to dinner, so he consulted to the Dalton guideline book his father gave him. It came in a package with a bunch of other things, including their school uniform, from the headmaster that afternoon.

"Nothing," Carson stood up and watched his brother flipping through the stupid 'School-Rules-That-I-Carson-Scott-Hummel-Will-Ignore-All-Year' book. He put the tablet on sleep and glanced around the room. "Where'd you put my shoes?"

"Tell me what you were watching and I'll tell you where your shoes are."

Carson stretched; his arms flailing above his head. He dropped his arms and gave a sated sigh, tense muscles feeling a bit more relaxed. "You do know that I'm only leaving this room because you want to, right? I will stay here until class in the morning if need be."

Kurt's eyes scanned the page he found as he nodded to whatever his brother said—he wasn't paying attention. "Okay. So except for on weekends, we have to have on Dalton Apparel, not necessarily the uniform, but maybe a hooded sweatshirt," Kurt paused to take a deep breath because _no, _"or a t-shirt, and slacks."

Carson smirked. "You in a sweatshirt or Dalton t-shirt? I think I'll go just to watch this."

"I don't have a problem with any of this." Kurt lied, shrugging and dropping the book onto his bedside table. "I think that it's good that we have to wear Dalton Apparel around the school. It builds discipline and it shows unification."

"You've never worn a sweatshirt in your life. Not even in gym, Kurt."

"I'll wear the t-shirt anyway." Kurt glanced at his smug twin and shook his head. "Your shoes are in the closet where they belong, by the way."

Carson nodded, walking over to his closet and getting out a blue hoodie and pulling it on over his tank top and reaching for his shoes. He looked over at Kurt who was doing his hair and almost face palmed.

"What happened to 'the kitchen closes at 7 so you need to get off your butt Car'?" the younger said, mimicking his twin's voice. Kurt ignored him and finished doing himself up. "Blaine probably has a boyfriend anyway."

Kurt turned back quickly, but easily gathered himself feigning disinterest. "I'm fixing my hair for me because I want to look decent, Car. You should try being better for yourself instead of Santana who I'm starting to think that video was about."

Carson looked away, running a hand through his hair tiredly. He decided not to address that. If anyone needed to be better in their relationship it was definitely her. "I'm going to leave without you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing a pair of boots and his white t-shirt with the Dalton emblem on the chest. It would be warm in their dorm building's cafeteria, he was sure. After getting ready, he went to join Carson by the door, pinching him on the cheek and walking out. Carson yawned and went out after him.

….

The elevator took them to the first floor where the mess hall was located. Carson led the way as usual. He often walked in front of Kurt rather protectively. There were reasons for this, of course.

They entered the cafeteria to find that there were a lot of guys in their building. The room was huge and Dalton uniforms were everywhere. One group in the corner of the room was particularly loud and annoying, at least Carson thought. Another group in the middle was doing homework and eating at the same time. Kurt took in that they were the studious bunch here. A few others sort of talked quietly amongst themselves, drinking their coffees or finishing up their meals. But as soon as the twins were noticed, the entire room (including the lunch ladies) quieted down and faced them.

Carson looked around the room. He noticed the three guys from earlier who 'Welcomed' them to this stupid school weren't far off, giving him and his brother an interesting smirk. Then he saw a few kids just staring expectantly like he was supposed to introduce himself. Of course, he found Blaine at the loud and annoying table, smiling past him at Kurt, who Carson turned around to see didn't see him. Instead Kurt was looking around a little nervously as he took it all in.

"You ready, Kit-Kat?"

Kurt nodded at his brother's voice and took a deep breath, stepping in front of him. He walked towards the lunch line and smiled at the ladies who gave the boys polite smiles back.

"They are handsome aren't they?" one said. The others nodded in agreement. Carson suddenly felt dirty.

"Thanks," Kurt said, ignoring their creepy smiles. "I'll just take a cheese slice, please."

One lady nodded, and motioned for Kurt to grab a tray. She gave him two slices and winked. Kurt looked at her for a moment before taking it and sliding down, looking at Carson with fear and a small amount of amusement.

Carson's love for food suddenly overpowered any dignity he may've had. He grabbed his tray and smiled at the lady. "Can I have three slices?" he winked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

They looked around the room after getting their beverages and some napkins, and Carson sighed when he realized that there were no free tables open. It wasn't as quiet as it was earlier but it was evident that the whispers and murmuring going around was about the twins. Kurt noticed a table with a couple guys sitting on the edge and figured they could sit on the other end, but Carson didn't like that idea. They were clearly dweebs and social suicide was not needed.

"I'd rather be struck by lightning, Kurt. I say we go back up to our room."

"We can't take this upstairs, Car." Kurt began to walk in that direction when he sensed someone walking over to them. He turned around and found Blaine, the beautiful—_scratch that, _Kurt said in his head—the senior class president approaching. His smile was wide and on display when Kurt looked at him and he even sent a tentative smile Carson's way, though it was clear he wasn't going to get one in return.

"Hi Kurt, Carson," Blaine said the latter flatly and the former with much more enthusiasm, "It's good to see you both again. I didn't know we were in the same building!"

Kurt laughed and Carson rolled his eyes. _Be more obvious, bro. I dare you. _"I didn't know either. That's awesome." Kurt said lightly.

"You two should sit with my friends and I. I have a few guys from the Writer's Club," Blaine said as Carson glanced at the table he was at, "and my friends at the Warblers too."

Kurt smiled and glanced at Carson, hoping he wouldn't be a dick. "We should go sit with Blaine and his friends, don't you think?"

Carson deadpanned at Kurt, and the elder could see an offensive joke swimming in those blue eyes. He looked at Blaine and nodded before Carson could get it out.

"Thanks Blaine. We'd love to."

Blaine smiled appreciatively and led the way, side by side with Kurt as the two spoke about whatever. Carson rolled his eyes and followed suit.

The trio reached the table and Kurt smiled at the group of guys shyly, not sure what to make of them just yet. It appeared to be a pretty diverse group but they all looked friendly at least. Burt always said that looks can be deceiving, so he kept his wits about him.

"Ok," Blaine waited until Carson had arrived to start the introductions, "Guys, meet Kurt and Carson Hummel, Congressman Hummel's twins."

The group all said hello with charming smiles, a blonde saluting the both of them and making Carson stare at him with disdain.

"Kurt," Blaine smiled happily, "and Carson," he stopped, "meet a few of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Thad Martin, Trent Williams, and Spencer Wright." Blaine looked back at Carson who was scanning the group, "Nick is the president of the Writer's Club and Trent and Spencer are esteemed members."

"A writer, huh?" someone said as they walked up behind them. Kurt turned around and recognized the face. "And I thought you'd be trying to recruit a few guys for the teams."

Blaine gave a small smile and gestured to the taller teen behind them. "And meet my best friend, the pompous asshole known as Sebastian Smythe."

"Be nice," Sebastian smiled at the twins and put his hands in his pockets, eyes lingering over Kurt a little longer than he needed to, "nice to formally meet you boys."

Kurt nodded though Carson finally took a seat, grabbing one of his three slices that the blonde guy he remembered was Jeff wouldn't stop staring at. "Thanks. Nice to meet you too."

Blaine watched the two before sitting down in his previous spot. Trent watched him and Blaine looked away, clearing his throat loud enough to grab Kurt's attention. "Sit down and eat up. They'll be kicking us out soon."

Sebastian smiled when Kurt looked away and nodded politely to the group as he took a seat next to Blaine. "Well it's nice to meet you all."

"You too," Wes smiled widely and extended a hand, "Like Blaine said I'm Wes Montgomery and I'm on the council for the Warblers. I hear you're auditioning."

The table perked up and Carson looked over. Kurt smiled and nodded a little coyly.

"I um… well I was thinking about it at least."

Sebastian sat beside Blaine and took his apple, ignoring his friend's glare as he did so.

"Why wouldn't you audition exactly?" Thad asked him curiously. "We're determined to get to Nationals this year and if you can sing we'd love to have you."

Sebastian took a bite of the fruit and looked at Kurt for a response. Blaine on the other hand smiled and shook his head at his friends.

"Ignore them Kurt. Let him eat, please guys? We have plenty of time to pester him." He winked and Kurt blushed, looking down at his food. Carson took a bite of his own food and addressed the guy who was staring at his plate after swallowing.

"Can I help you?"

Jeff looked up at Carson. "How'd you get three slices?"

David nodded. "I was wondering the same thing."

Kurt smiled and looked at his brother who stared back at Jeff until he looked away. Nick smirked and caught his attention.

"So I see you signed up for the Club. I was going to do this a little more professionally but since we're here now, I guess I can tell you how things go."

Carson reached for his drink and nodded. "That'd be nice."

Sebastian stood up and fixed his sweatshirt, patting Blaine on the shoulder and placing the half-eaten apple down beside him. Blaine looked at it with a grimace but he was more than used to his friend's behavior.

"I'm going to go find Hunter and we'll meet up at your room for practice."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded at him and said that was fine. "See you soon then."

He walked off and Blaine turned to face his friends, listening to Wes and Kurt's conversation a bit. Thad jumped in and told him a bit about how crazy practices could get and Kurt looked entertained the entire time.

"Are you trying to scare him off?" Spencer asked with a smile. He was a red head with a few freckles and a jawline that reminded Kurt of Robert Pattinson.

"No, it's cool," Kurt said with a grin, "I think my school's glee club meetings were pretty nutso as well. And we had a teacher supervise, at that."

"McKinley, right?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt nodded his head and smiled. "That's the one."

"So you were in the New Directions," David said thoughtfully. "Which means you went to Nationals last year."

"Twelfth place, right?" Trent asked. Blaine watched Kurt nod with a small smile.

"Unfortunately yes. We would've scored higher but there were a few… mishaps."

"We could definitely use your experience." David told him.

Kurt smiled, returning to his food and nodding. "Well, I think I'm definitely going to audition but it's just that I think my friends will think I'm betraying them."

Blaine smiled at that. "So you're not supposed to enjoy your senior year because they're afraid of a little competition?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and shrugged. Wes and David shared a look before looking back at the two. "It's not so much that they're afraid of competition. I mean I don't even think we'd be facing them."

"Well we might be," Blaine said. "If we advance past Sectionals, well when we do," the guys cheered at Kurt smiled at the rowdy group, "we'll face the winner of the Sectionals competition that McKinley will be a part of. If they win their event, we'd be going up against them at Regionals."

"And we'd kick their asses," David said, "No offense."

Kurt smiled. "Don't underestimate them. Twelfth place doesn't sound intimidating but there are some talented people in that group."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Something tells me they lost their most talented member."

Kurt's cheeks colored a deep red, looking down at his tray. Blaine smiled at him until…

"Something tells me you're trying to get into my brother's pants." Carson quipped, not quite under his breath like he probably meant to say it. Jeff snorted as Kurt's head turned quickly to see his brother who smirked. "What?" Carson asked as he tried to hide his smile.

The guys stopped laughing when Blaine glared at them and all settled back down. He nervously turned to Kurt who went back to picking at his food and cleared his throat. "I-I swear I'm not trying—"

"Don't worry about it." Kurt shook his head and pushed the food away. "I don't have much of an appetite now," he heard Carson whisper a 'sorry' and ignored it. "I think I'll head up to my room."

"Oh… okay. Well where are you two staying? I think I'm getting out of here too," Blaine said softly with hopes that Carson wouldn't have anything to say. Luckily, the twin was too engrossed in the conversation he was having with Nick and Trent to say anything.

"We're in D4." Kurt answered. Blaine seemed to be happy about that.

"D1. Across the hall from you," he smiled and stood up, "Can I walk you back? I have boxing practice in an hour and I should get going to."

Carson looked up and swallowed, watching as Kurt grabbed his tray. The blonde had helped himself to the second slice Kurt said he didn't want and Kurt smirked at him. "That's fine with me, Blaine."

Blaine picked up the apple Sebastian left and said a prayer that Carson would say no when Kurt asked if he wanted him to wait. Carson saw Blaine's face and smiled.

"Go ahead, bro. Be safe. I put condoms in your top drawer." Carson said seriously.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright," Blaine tried not to blush and waved goodbye to his friends, "See you in class tomorrow. See you at boxing, Jeff."

Jeff nodded with pizza in his mouth.

"Let's go," Blaine said softly, grabbing Kurt's trays and tossing everything in the bin. He waved Kurt off when he apologized about Carson and gave a light laugh, allowing Kurt to exit the cafeteria first.

"I told you it's cool."

"It isn't," Kurt shook his head I disbelief, "he's definitely being a dick on purpose. I'll talk to him when he gets back to the room."

Blaine shrugged as they walked towards the lobby. "I have a feeling he doesn't like me."

Kurt smiled as Blaine touched the elevator button. "Carson doesn't like anyone, Blaine. Except for his ex. Sometimes. And my dad during Christmas time."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I'm sure he likes you. You seem like a great brother."

"I am," Kurt agreed. He smiled at Blaine's laugh and scoffed playfully, "but you know the whole sibling thing. We have our moments. We love each other though."

The doors opened and both teens entered. Blaine pressed floor number 4 and leant against the wall, waiting for the doors to close.

"So do you know which classes you have yet?"

"Yes," Kurt had already memorized his schedule. "They all look amazing too. Except for Physics."

Blaine laughed. "I have Physics too. Marks?"

Kurt nodded. "That's the one. How is he or she?"

"She's tough," Blaine told him. "But she's a great instructor. What hour do you have it? Maybe we have it at the same time."

Kurt thought for a moment. "I think I have it fourth… right before lunch."

"Me too," Blaine allowed Kurt to step out first and smiled, following after him. "That's great. I get to bother you all year long."

"And I get to bother you," Kurt teased, looking up at the door numbers as they walked past. "So this is you huh?"

Blaine nodded, "Yup. I room with Jeff. I guess I can give you a run-down of all the guys now."

Kurt hummed, "Okay. Sounds good."

"First," they reached Kurt's room and the boy smiled as he leant against the entrance, "Nick and Jeff have been best friends since they were three. They're both in love with each other but have this fear of ruining it so they haven't acted on it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "One of those relationships, huh?"

Blaine leant against the door and smiled. "What do you mean?"

Kurt thought about how to answer as he looked up at the ceiling. Blaine looked at his exposed neck and licked his lips, all before cursing himself for licking his lips.

"Well you know," Kurt smiled, "the type of relationship where best friends are scared to be together because they have this fear that everything will fall apart, when in actuality they're wasting time being ridiculous because all along they were meant to be together."

Blaine nodded. "Oh. Those. Yep."

Kurt laughed and leant his head against the door. The both of them just smiled at each other until Blaine spoke again.

"Wes and David are best friends as well. They're good guys but they have a hard time minding their business. They think they're Batman and Robin really."

Kurt smiled. "Uh oh. Who's the sidekick?"

"It varies day to day." Blaine sighed, "then there's Thad and Trent who are really good guys. Trent is one of the nicest people I've ever met. People use that against him. Thad, he's an amazing friend and he's the guy that turns gay at parties."

Kurt laughed. "I know a few of those."

Blaine shook his head as he laughed. "Spencer is sweet. He's Sebastian's cousin. They couldn't be any more different, really."

"Sebastian seems… I can't find the word."

"Weird?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Sneaky."

Blaine nodded. "Oh. Well yeah, he's always up to something but he has good intentions."

Kurt thought about that and nodded. The two had their separate thoughts as Kurt finally said what was on his mind.

"What about that Blaine guy?"

Blaine smiled. "Blaine? He's an okay guy I guess."

Kurt looked at him with a smirk. "You guess?"

Blaine nodded. "I mean he's pretty cool when he wants to be. He's single too."

Kurt laughed and looked off down the hall, trying not to stumble over his words. "Oh?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Yeah."

Kurt was quiet for a moment, simply smiling and looking down at his Doc Marten's. "That's good to know."

"Is it?"

Kurt nodded. The two of them caught each other's gaze and their eyes locked, smiling at the other for a few more seconds. Blaine licked his lips involuntarily and saw Kurt blush, looking down again.

"Am I holding you up? You said something about boxing practice?"

Blaine shrugged, his eyes nit moving off of Kurt. "I do. At 8."

Kurt nodded. "And…." he laughed as he waited for Blaine to finish the question.

"And," Blaine smiled back, "I should probably get going. But I think I can spare a few more minutes."

"Something tells me you're going to end up late and I don't want that to be my fault."

Blaine smirked. "Something tells me you're trying to get rid of me."

"Something is lying to you then," Kurt said with a flirty smile.

"So you want me to stay?" Blaine moved closer and smirked when Kurt's eyes looked up and down his body. But the boy's eyes on him were driving him a little insane.

"I have to get ready for class tomorrow, Blaine." Kurt smiled and pushed the door open, blushing hard when Blaine bit his lip and watched him go.

"Wait," Blaine smiled and leant against the door, "Come to boxing practice with me?"

Kurt was caught off guard by the request and seriously considered it. After a moment he smiled and decided against it. "I better not. At least not tonight. Someone has to watch Carson and I have an audition song to pick…"

"Oh," Blaine folded his arms and grinned, "Do you now?"

Kurt nodded adorably. "So you should go get ready."

"I should." Blaine agreed, staying stationary and smiling at Kurt. Kurt laughed and pushed him out of the doorway playfully, and Blaine stumbled back dramatically.

"Goodnight, Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll come pick you and your brother up for breakfast then." Blaine told him. Someone got off the elevator but he paid it no attention, "And I'll look at your schedule and we can see if we have any other classes."

Kurt nodded, noticing the Sebastian guy approaching with a smirk. He smiled at Blaine's hopeful look, "I'd like that."

Blaine gave him a wink. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Bye Blaine. Bye Sebastian."

Blaine turned around and saw his best friend eyeing him knowingly. Sebastian fixed Blaine's tie and smiled at Kurt. "Goodnight. See you around new kid."

Kurt smirked at the two and closed the door. As soon as the lock turned, Sebastian looked down at Blaine.

"You're pathetic." he patted him on the back and pushed him towards D1.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian laughed and took Blaine's key, unlocking his and Jeff's door. "Oh let's see. You fell in love in like 5 hours and two conversations." He pushed the door open and then pushed Blaine inside. "Get ready so we can get going. Hunter is in the lobby."

"I didn't fall in love." Sebastian closed the door behind them and Blaine began to undo his shirt, "I just met him. He could have a boyfriend for all I know."

Sebastian hummed. "It'd suck if he had one when you two were just eye fucking."

"We weren't—"

"I'll be downstairs."

"Why don't you ever let me finish my senten—"

"Don't forget your mouth piece or coach will probably sit you down this weekend."

Blaine sighed as the door closed and Sebastian walked off. He shook his head and went towards his boxing gear. He wasn't in love but he did want to get to know the guy at least.

….

"So when do I have to submit the article?"

Nick and Jeff walked along side Carson as the new student tried to remember everything he was being told. "Our Club meetings are on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sunday evenings. Not everyone makes the Sunday ones because they're at home or on their way back to Dalton but it's basically just my vice president and I trying to organize everything for printing. But Tuesday and Thursday are pretty mandatory."

Carson nodded as Jeff whistled, walking in front of them. "So I have to write what you tell me to write huh?"

Nick smiled. He could tell this guy was going to be a handful. "You need to prove that you can handle what you're assigned first. It's not my rules; it's the overseer's—head of the English department. If he is going to put in good words for us in college and with jobs, he wants to know that we follow directions."

Carson exhaled and Jeff smirked as he turned around.

"Do you have the talent?"

Carson said yes. "I'm overcompensated in that area. I pretty much wrote the whole newspaper at my old school until I… until people were more willing to… contribute." Carson smiled and pressed the button for the elevator.

Jeff shrugged. "I read your file. I know you blackmailed your school."

Nick's head snapped around quickly. "You did what?"

"You read my file?!" Carson almost shouted.

Jeff stepped onto the elevator and nodded. "I do it to everyone's. Anyway," he had this nonchalance about him that Carson found odd, "If you're talented it'll show. And then you'll be writing whatever you want."

Carson scratched at the back of his head. "Fine. I guess I can do that."

Nick smiled. "Thanks. We're all on the fourth floor so that's cool."

Carson shrugged, stepping off in front of them. "See you guys around."

Jeff watched him walk off, down the hall and eventually inside. He stood in front of his and Blaine's room and turned back to his friend. "I like him."

Nick hesitated a bit, tensing but shaking his head and relaxing. "You do?"

Jeff nodded. "He and his bro seem like they'll be fun to have around, don't you think?" Jeff opened his door and peeked inside, finding Blaine must've left already. "You want to come hang out after practice or do you have to study?"

Nick licked his lips and leant against the door. He noticed his best friend's hopeful look and couldn't say no. "Text me when practice is over. I should be done with my studies by then."

Jeff smirked. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll text you then."

Nick smiled and gestured with his head. "I'm going. See you later, Jeffie."

Jeff waited until he heard Nick and Spencer's dorm room door close before closing his own with a smile.

...

Carson opened his laptop and sighed, scratching tiredly at his forehead. Kurt came out of the bathroom and sat at his desk, his skincare routine about to go into effect.

"What class do you have first in the morning?"

Carson allowed his head to hit the wall. "French I think."

Kurt nodded opening a tube of something. "Sounds like we may be in the same class."

Carson yawned and began typing. "You do all of our French homework, I'll do all of our English."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds like a deal but on test days we'll get our asses handed to us."

His brother shrugged.

"Did you make any friends?"

Carson shook his head. "Not what I'm here for."

Kurt looked at him through the reflection of his mirror. "It's our senior year. You can be work oriented when you work for the New Yorker, baby bro. Try and enjoy yourself."

Carson laughed a little and shrugged. "Yeah, ok. What happened with you and that douche?"

Kurt blushed, thinking about Blaine. "What douche?"

"The one that you're blushing over right now…" Carson pushed his laptop aside and smirked, "I'm telling dad."

"There's nothing to tell dad," Kurt said. "He walked me to the room and went to boxing practice. That's it."

Carson smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes, finishing what he was doing in the mirror. "That's it, Car."

"Okay," Carson shrugged. "I just imagined you two giggling and being all disgusting while you looked into his green eyes."

"Hazel."

"Interesting."

Kurt dropped his head. Shit.

"Welp," Carson smiled and went back to what he was doing, "I'm going to finish this article tonight and show this Nick kid and whatever teacher that I'm good enough to have my own column."

Kurt nodded at his brother. "Good luck with that."

"Don't need it."

Kurt smiled. "Okay big boy."

They both grew quiet. Kurt ended up finishing and taking a call from Rachel, which resulted in Carson putting his headphones on to drown out the two. A couple hours later and Kurt had ironed their uniforms and settled into bed, ignoring the music from Carson's headphones as he drifted to sleep. His brother didn't get to bed until much later, closing his laptop and heading into the shower.

He'd have to make the best of his senior year whether he wanted to be at Dalton or not.


End file.
